


your idea of perfect and mine are perfectly aligned

by chiryouyaku, FruitsPunchu



Series: Oikuro Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hq characters as cats lmao, M/M, kuroo's cats ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiryouyaku/pseuds/chiryouyaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitsPunchu/pseuds/FruitsPunchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kuroo has 6 cats and a hot neighbour. </p><p>Written for Oikuro Week Prompt #3: Pets</p>
            </blockquote>





	your idea of perfect and mine are perfectly aligned

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been a shit day but cats make everything better I suppose. Unbeta'd ish. 
> 
> ALSO IF YOU CANT TELL THESE FIC TITLES ARE ALL TAKEN FROM RANDOM SONGS THAT I JUST HAPPENED TO LISTEN TO AND HAVE NO RELATION TO THE FIC.

If anyone asked Kuroo what is favourite animal was he would probably reply “I like cats I guess.” 

What no one knew was that he was lying. 

He didn’t like cats. 

He loved them. 

He loved them so much that he was currently living with 6 of them, despite not being able to afford three meals a day for himself and struggling to juggle work with school. It was tiring yes, and he regretted it sometimes but coming home to be greeted by them after a shitty day was the best thing in his life right now. 

The second best being his hot neighbour of course. 

All Kuroo knew about his neighbour was that his name was Oikawa, he worked at the coffee shop down the street, liked to listen to loud pop music at 2 in the morning, was often visited by a very grumpy looking man (his friend he hoped), and absolutely hated cats. 

The day he had moved in, Kuroo had decided to go introduce himself. What he was not expecting was to come face to face with probably the most attractive guy he had ever seen holy shit. 

“Hi. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I just moved in next door. Nice to meet you.” he said, sticking out his hand, a cocky grin plastered over his face. Inside he was actually quite nervous but who could blame him right? His neighbour was hot. However, Oikawa had simply looked him up and down before noticing Lev who had sneakily managed to follow Kuroo out of the house, and shut the door again without saying a word. Kuroo blinked at the door in shock. 

“Talk about being rude.” He muttered under his breath before glancing down at Lev and froze. 

What if..what if his new neighbour hated cats?

Oh god for fuck’s sake he had enough things to worry about already but now he had to deal with a annoyed neighbour. Great. 

\------

After a couple of months of living in that apartment he noticed something off about his cats, namely with Aone and Fuku. Kuroo fed his cats well and with only the most finest foods available in his current financial situation, however this was ridiculous. Aone and Fuku looked like giant fluffballs and with every step they take their whole body jiggled like jelly. 

Kuroo was very careful with his cats making sure they were both happy and healthy, even letting them go out to the yard behind the building to exercise and get fresh air. With their diet and exercise there was no way that they could bloat up to their current size. Someone else was feeding his cats and whilst Kuroo understood the need to pamper and spoil cats he needed to tell that guy to stop before they got sick.

\-----

Today was the day, he specially got off work early to do this. At around 6pm subjects Aone and Fuku climbed out the second floor window, onto a parasol then landed gracefully in the yard despite their size. Kuroo, not being one to underestimate the intelligence of cats, waited till they were out of his sight before sneaking to the communal lounge which has a large window overlooking the small garden.

Some people stop to pet the cats and play with them but none of them offered food apart from a young girl who was promptly stopped by her mother. “Maybe the guy only comes every once in a while…” Kuroo thought as he got up to leave until he saw his hot neighbour approaching his cats with something in both hands.

Kuroo distrusted him a little ever since their first meeting and since this situation regards his precious cats he jumped to wild conclusions. Kuroo burst out the door with a war cry that would make Ares proud. Fuku and Aone, ever the strong silent type, just stared at their owner with an air of a child and their embarrassing parents at a parent-teacher meeting. Oikawa simply raised his (perfectly shaped) eyebrows.

“What are you doing to my babies!”

“They’re yours? I should have known!” Oikawa said, carefree and with a tilt of his head.

Suddenly, Kuroo realised how embarrassing the situation was. It was clear that the other man was holding plates of food instead of whatever Kuroo thought he was holding. A knife? Poison? He doesn’t even know anymore he’s just so damn embarrassed. 

Well, the big mystery was solved. The person feeding Aone and Fuku was Oikawa. 

“I thought you hate cats! You slammed the door on me after seeing Lev!”

“Well, that’s….He’s just too cute okay! I couldn’t stand it and I needed to maintain my cool image you feel?”

“No, I don’t!”

Kuroo groaned internally. He had spent the last few months carefully planning to make sure that his pets never got in the way of his neighbour. He had even sacrificed his chances of hitting on said neighbour. But to find out that all of those attempts had been for nothing! To have found out that his neighbour that Kuroo may or may not be crushing on had been secretly feeding his cats! He didn't know whether to be excited or completely mortified.

“If you like them so much you could’ve told me, I’ll let you play with them as much as you like.”

“What, really! Let me play with them!”

It seemed like there were stars in his eyes and Kuroo wanted to kiss him so so badly and in that moment he knew he was utterly screwed.

\----------------

Approximately, three weeks later, after half of his cats had abandoned him to join forces with Oikawa, Kuroo finally manages to get that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that! Our oikuro fics seem really short but some of these prompts are giving us ideas to start a multi-chap fic huehue
> 
> Do check out the Oikuro or oikuro week tag on Tumblr to support the other authors/artists!! 
> 
> Hope you have a better day than I did lmao


End file.
